Heavenly Way
The Bearer of the Heavenly Way or the Mandate of Heaven also known as the ‘'Heavenly Way'’ (天道; Tiān Dào) or just the ‘'Heaven'’ (天; Tiān). They are the highest authority in the novel’s All Heavens and Myriad Realms. Any reigning Heavenly Way will also be addressed as ‘Current Heaven’ (当今天; Dāngjīn Tiān) or just the ‘Heaven’ during their respective reign. True Immortality Upon becoming the new Heavenly Way, the bearer will obtain the long life without dying (长生不死; cháng shēng bù sǐ) or true immortality. Technically speaking, there shall be no changes at all on the Heavenly Way, physical wise. Not even the nail can be clipped or a hair can be trimmed. As such, it is recommended for the winners of Vying for the Mandate of Heaven to be in their most perfect appearance before becoming the Way, since it shall no longer changes anymore. List of Heavenly Ways In each cycle, there would be nine Heavenly Ways. Heavenly Ways are also fixed point in the timelines. In each and every timeline, there will be the same Heavenly Ways. First Heavenly Way The first-generation Heavenly Way has erased all information of his existence from ‘root’. There is no record regarding the first-generation Heavenly Way in All Heavens and Myriad Realms. No one knows his appearance, his race, or his unique element. Even if were not it once occupies the ‘First Heavenly Way’ position, All Heavens and Myriad Realms all living things have forgotten it thoroughly. Second Heavenly Way Starting from the Second’s reign, Demon Sea World was replaced with Nine Serenities World. The second also shared the jurisdiction over the Nine Serenities to the Nine Serenities Rulers while the Heavenly Ways will still retaining the jurisdiction. Third Heavenly Way The third-generation Heavenly Way was first Heavenly Way met by Song Shuhang, during an Entering Dream session. Shuhang also tried asking the reason why the Third left his position to the Third Nine Serenities Ruler, only to be told that anyone who knows the reason will be targeted by Heavenly Punishment. Fourth Heavenly Way Nothing much is known. Fifth Heavenly Way The fifth-generation Heavenly Way was the one and only female among the Heavenly Ways. During her reign, the Fifth improved the reincarnation system, the Six Paths of Reincarnation (六道轮回; Liù Dào Lúnhuí). Sixth Heavenly Way The sixth-generation Heavenly Way was a very special existence among the Heavenly Ways. Almost every Heavenly Way, after has completed amazingly beat All Heavens and Myriad Realms Eternal Life Being, becomes the new Heavenly Way. However, the Sixth became a Heavenly Way via a transaction. The sixth-generation Heavenly Way was the fourth Heavenly Way met by Song Shuhang, during an Entering Dream session. Seventh Heavenly Way The seventh-generation Heavenly Way was known as the ‘''Former Heaven''’ and ‘''Willful Heavenly Way''’. He suddenly left his position for reasons unknown. The seventh-generation Heavenly Way was the third Heavenly Way met by Song Shuhang. Eighth Heavenly Way In each cycle of Heavenly Ways, the eighth-generation Heavenly Way would be a ball-like existence. The eighth-generation Heavenly Way was known as the ‘''Current Heaven’ or just the ‘Heaven’. The Eighth was the one and only left its position of Heavenly Way involuntarily, due to its being flawed when it became the Way. The incident was known as Collapse of the Heavenly Way. 8.5th Heavenly Way The 8.5th-generation Heavenly Way was a caretaker Heavenly Way and not a proper Heavenly Way. The 8.5th-generation Heavenly Way’s jurisdiction and imperishable were severely limited. He can only exercise his jurisdiction before the Ninth Heavenly Way took office. He also had the shortest reign, even less than a month. He took office on the 25th Januari 2020 and retired on 04th Februari 2020. This record was then broken by the Ninth Heavenly Ways. Ninth Heavenly Way The ninth-generation Heaven Way was the turning point among the Heavenly Ways.Once the ninth-generation Heaven Way abdicates, All Heavens and Myriad Realms will be destroyed and a new universe will took its place. Legacies For reasons yet unknown, each and every Bearer of the Heavenly Way will create legacies specifically for Song Shuhang before they abdicate they position. Changing Heaven At any given time, there can be only one ‘Heaven’. The Current Heaven must withdraw from the position first before a New Heaven can replace it. Whenever the incumbent bearer about to withdraw from its position, the transition period will be known as ‘'Changing Heaven'''’. During this period, Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortals and Eternal Life Beings will shun the world. Those who didn't manage to shun in time will be pursued and ultimately destroyed by the Heavenly Thunder. However, there are some time gap before their presence were noted by the Heaven. A spirit tide will occur, replenishing the depleted spirit energy in the All Heaven and Myriad Realms. The tide usually will mark a new Golden Age or a prosperous time for cultivators, since the abundant spirit energy will allow for easier breakthrough to the next stage, spirit plants can grow faster and spirit beast can propagate easier. Vying for the Heavenly Way Once the position vacated, Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortals and Eternal Life Beings will vie to be the next bearer of the Mandate of Heaven. List of the Vying #Vying for the Heavenly Way I #Vying for the Heavenly Way II #Vying for the Heavenly Way III #Vying for the Heavenly Way IV #Vying for the Heavenly Way V #Vying for the Heavenly Way VI #Vying for the Heavenly Way VII #Vying for the Heavenly Way VIII #Vying for the Heavenly Way IX Trivia Category:Cultivation